pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NotAGothChick101/200 Story Challenge by Goth
I'm combining them to make things easier :P Some of the already done ones aren't here cuz I'm replacing them >_< Note: If you want to draw one any these scenes, just ask me. ;) 1. Introduction Hey everyone! I, Goth Meddleshmirtz, will now begin the challenge! 2. Love Goth glanced over at Ferb. For a brief second, he glanced back, but then he went back to his work. Goth sighed. Maybe, just maybe, she'd get his attention. Someday. 3. Light This is an idea for a possible upcoming project. Oh, and PnF are in the form of wolves at this time. Ferb thought frantically. What should I do? The only thing that can vanquish a dark creature is...light! That's it! The Sonic Boom Light! "Phineas, close your eyes!" he warned. "What?" Phineas shouted, confused. "Just do it!!!" Ferb practically screamed. It wasn't like him to be that loud, but in a time like this it was neccessary. Just as Phineas had heeded the warning and squeezed his eyes shut, Ferb raised his paws in the air--and shot out a huge amount of light, followed by an exploding sound. Beams shot out of his eyes, and the overwhlmingly bright light enveloped him and everything in the room. Ferb couldn't see what was happening. All he saw was whiteness. Exhaustion began to overcome him. He had forgotten how to get the light to fade. Desperate, he twisted and turned, groaning. Then, without warning, his arms jerked downward, and the light faded into total darkness. 4. Dark "I can't see anything!" said Phineas. "It's too late at night to be in the woods. We'll get caught for sure." "Don't be afraid, Phineas," said Isabella. She reached out, felt for his hand in the dark, and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. "We're in this together." 5. Seeking Solace Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in the backyard. But today, Phineas didn't seem too happy. Instead, he looked very sad. "Everyone is still mad at me," he said, quietly. Ferb put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "Not everyone," he said. 6. Break Away 7. Heaven Phineas opened his eyes. His friends were nowhere near in sight--not even Ferb. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. He stood, and realized that it was a cloud he was standing on. "Whoa..." he said, both confused and thrilled. Then realization dawned on him. "Did I really die? Am I in...Heaven?" 8. Innocence 9. Drive Note: Phineas and Isabella are adults and are married in this one. Phineas started up the car. "Where to?" he asked. Isabella thought for a moment. "How about that new restraunt?" she suggested. "Sure," said Phineas. He began to pull out of the driveway. Then he noticed a strange smell. "Um...is that your perfume?" he asked uneasily. "I'm not wearing any," said Isabella. She sniffed the air. "But something smells...stinky..." "I swear, I showered this morning!" said Phineas. "Then what could it be?" Isabella asked. She sniffed again. "I think it's in the back seat..." Phineas stopped the car. They both looked in the back seat, and saw the smelly criminal. "SKUNK!" they both screamed. The skunk sprayed Phineas, and the couple jumped out of the car and ran. "You're gonna need tomato juice," said Isabella, as they dashed back indoors. 10. Breathe Again BLOOD WARNING {C}The characters are lions in this one. "Aniket!" Ferb called. "Son, where are you?" He frantically looked everywhere around him. Then he saw it--the most horrible sight that had ever met his eyes. The brown and green cub lay motionless on the ground. A big, bleeding gash was on his side--evidence that he had been attacked by something, or someone. Ferb ran to his boy and stared, not able to take it in. Then slowly, he nuzzled his boy, tears falling from his eyes. "Please," he whispered. "Please, breathe again. For me." 11. Memory Phineas and Ferb are very young at this time, of course. It was Phineas and Ferb's first night as step-brothers. They had been put in the same room, and were now snuggled into their beds, nice and comfy. Suddenly, they heard thunder--LOUD thunder! Phineas quickly sat up, now wide awake, whimpering in fear. Ferb opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He slipped out of his bed and sat down on the floor. He motioned for Phineas to do the same. Phineas sat down next to Ferb, shaking terribly as another BOOM! ''sounded. "I-I'm sc-cared F-Ferb," he whispered. Ferb hugged him. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll protect you." 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence Ferb opened his eyes, and blinked. He couldn't see a thing. He lifted his hand, and found that it was chained up. He also found that the rest of him was as well. He squinted, and thought he saw a shape next to him, but wasn't sure. "Ferb?" Phineas's voice suddenly said. "Are you there?" "Where are you?" Ferb asked. "I'll follow the sound of your voice," said Phineas. "Where are ''you?" "Over here," said Ferb. "Keep coming in this direction." Ferb heard the sound of dragging chains grow nearer and nearer. Then it stopped, and he could almost feel Phineas's breath. Ferb scooted a little closer to him. "Stay by me," he said. After that, there was nothing but silence. 16. Questioning This is in the future. I will be very vague for the time-being about this event... "Daddy?" Aniket mumbled. He sounded scared. "What is it, Son?" Ferb asked, bending down. "What's happening to Mommy?" Aniket asked. Ferb didn't know what to do. He knew it was wrong to lie, but his boy already looked like he had seen a monster in his closet. 17. Blood BLOOD WARNING, DUH! Also, SPOILERS! This happens before No Time. Phineas felt himself get weaker and weaker as his lifeblood flowed out of him. He began to feel fuzzy, and could barely think. With the constant loss of blood, plus the damage the poison had already done to his body, he was a goner. "There...has...to be...hope..." he gasped, trying hard with every last ounce of strength he had left to survive. He hoped that someone would find him and rescue him soon. If that didn't happen, nothing would stop him from dying. 18. Rainbow Yes, this is a brony joke. "Hey Ferb, do you know if rainbows have a taste?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. Phineas took a bite out of the rainbow--and screamed. "SPICY!!!" he yelled. Ferb covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter. 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time This happens after Blood. Candace stiffened. Her brother was in danger. But this time, her senses were spinning out of control. Her internal alarm blared loudly, her heart pounding deeply in her chest. Then she slowly felt her connection with Phineas fading. She began to breathe heavier, and broke out in a sweat, as the horrible truth began to dawn on her. "He's...dying..." she managed to spit out. Ferb and Jessie froze. After a moment, they turned to her. "What?!" they said in unison. "Ph-Phineas...h-he's d-dying...I-I can feel it..." Candace stammered. Ferb and Jessie's eyes widened in horror. "I shouldn't have left him!" Ferb said guiltily. Jessie put a hand on his shoulder. "We've gotta find him, and fast!" "But shouldn't we get Alem first?" Ferb asked. "There's no time for that," Candace said as firmly as she could. She was starting to feel dizzy, and grew weaker and weaker as she continued to feel Phineas's nearing demise. "We must move now," she added, her voice faltering. 25. Trouble Lurking Possible future scene. The characters are in wolf form. Aadia and Kadan are my OCs and can't be used without permission. "Quiet now," Kadan whispered. "We don't want anyone--or anything--to find us." The four silently crept through the cave, trying hard not to make a sound. Aadia's ears twitched constantly. She was ready to use her firepower if neccessary. Phineas and Ferb stayed close together, ready to protect each other like they were told. The small band of warriors knew there was trouble lurking in this place, and they weren't about to let it catch them by surprise. 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand This is just a brother-sister moment. This kinda goes with TBOFF, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit it in. Either way, it's TBT universe. Phineas sat on the edge of the cliff, his head resting in folded arms. He looked miserable. Candace sat down next to him, not sure what to say to him. It was Phineas who spoke first. "I just can't believe it," he said quietly. He sounded distressed. "I can't accept this! There's gotta be a cure. I...I can't die...yet..." Candace took her brother's hand, and he turned his head toward her. They seemed to just be staring at each other, but they were mentally connecting. The special link snapping into place felt good. It made them both feel less alone. I'll be here for you, whatever happens, Candace promised. Thanks, Sis, Phineas replied, clutching his sister's hand. 36. Precious Treasure "'A precious treasure, more valuable than gold, will keep you strong,'" Phineas read again. "What do you suppose it is?" Ferb asked him. Phineas thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Our friendship," he answered. 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying I'm sure you'll figure out what story this is... Ferb looked up at his brother, who he could tell was broken. He wished he didn't have to leave, but he had no choice. He closed his eyes. He then felt himself being dragged somewhere for a while. Later, he felt himself being lifted and placed gently in a bed. He managed to open his eyes a little, and saw Alem's face, which was filled with sadness. Ferb knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he still worried about his brother--his best friend in the whole world, who he was about to leave. "Alem," he said, softly. "Yes?" Alem whispered, leaning towards him. "Take...good...care...of...m-my...b-br-brother...f-for...me...please..." Ferb choked out. Then, he closed his eyes, and breathed his last. A split-second later, darkness covered his mind, and he felt nothing. 44. Two Roads This is gonna be in a story, I think. "I'm double-booked!" Goth exclaimed. "How am I supposed to decide which of them to spend Christmas Eve with? I love them both so much!" "Did both Ferb and Eric invite you over?" Punk asked. "Yes, yes they did!" Goth responded. "I can't figure this out...curse me for being in a love triangle!" 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection Yes, this is based off Revenge of the Sith. It's gonna be in an upcoming project. "Don't you see?" Phineas replied. "We don't have to run away anymore. I am more powerful than Heinz. I can overthrow him, and together we can rule in his place. We can make things however we want!" "I...I don't believe what I'm hearing," Isabella said. "Alem was right. You've changed!" "I don't want to hear anything more about him," said Phineas, his anger growing. "The Resistance turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" "I don't know you anymore!" Isabella said, with tears in her eyes. "Phineas, you're killing me. You're going down a path where I can't follow you." "It's because of Alem," Phineas said, his eyes glowing with fury. "It's because of what you've done, and plan to do!" said Isabella. She was crying as she spoke. "Stop! Come back! Please!" Phineas looked past her and noticed that Alem was standing there. "YOU!" he screamed with rage. "YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!!!" "No!" Isabella shouted as she sobbed. Phineas's hatred burned inside him. He lost control of his temper and swung out his fist, whacking his friend on the side of her head. She fell over and continued to bawl. She didn't even try to get up. Phineas glared up at Alem, who was walking towards him with an angry look on his face. 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror This comes after Light. Ferb fell onto the ground, landing hard on his seat. Only then did he realize that he had been levitating during the bright explosion. "Phineas? Anyone there?" he called. "I'm right here," said Phineas. "Can you see me?" Ferb asked. "Yes..." Phineas replied. He sounded confused. "Then how come I can't see you?" There was a dead silence. The only sound heard was Ferb's voice echoing in the cave. Then Phineas spoke. "Ferb...you didn't forget to close your eyes, did you?" Ferb's heart skipped a bit, as a horrible realization dawned on him. He had forgotten the side effects of the Sonic Boom Light. He was now blind! 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero This is a scene in TBOCF from Candace's POV. I watched as Heinz started strangling Phineas. I didn't know what to do. He was my brother, but Heinz was my master! "Can...dace..." Phineas wheezed. He looked desperate. I knew I had to make my choice now. I knew I'd be betraying my boss, but I didn't have any other options--unless I wanted Phineas to die. "Let him go you creep!" I shouted. "What?!" Heinz said, obviously unhappy and shocked. "Let him go!" I yelled, kicking him in the face. "AGH!" I heard him scream, as I grabbed the unconscious Phineas and ran off with him. I was now a hero. 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can’t 74. Are You Challenging Me? This is based on Revenge of the Sith. It's for an upcoming story. "YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Phineas yelled. "Your anger and longing for revenge did that," Alem replied. "You let the Dark Side mess with your head, and now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy." "Don't lecture me, Alem," said Phineas, as his anger began to build up higher. "I see through your lies. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I shall bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to the empire--which will soon be my empire!" "Your empire?!" Alem replied in shock. "Phineas, listen to me! Your bitterness is making you insane!" "Don't make me hurt you," Phineas said through gritted teeth. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Alem responded, pulling out his new lightsaber. "I'll do what I have to." "You will try," Phineas said menacingly, as he grabbed his own lightsaber from his pocket. 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink WerePhin and WereFerb's tongues hung out of their parched mouths, as they walked on towards the pond. Finally, they got there, and happily lapped up the refreshing water. 79. Starvation Phineas, as instructed by Alt Phineas, walked towards the training room. As he walked, he passed a shelf that had a piece of cheddar cheese on the top. His stomach growled, begging for food. He wanted to try to reach the delicious cheese, but he kept on walking, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to eat. 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal If you're wondering why this fits with this topic: it has to do with emotional healing, not physical healing. Also, this is a small glimpse into my version of the PnF future. "Hey...Vanessa..." Vanessa got down on her knees and made eye contact with the boy so that she could hear him better. "Yes?" "Please..." Aniket continued in his ever quiet voice. "Can you make my Daddy happy again?" "I'll try," Vanessa promised. 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food "I'm soooooo hungry..." said Phineas. "Here," said Ferb, giving him a piece of pizza--which was gone about two seconds later. "Thank you..." said Phineas, a relieved expression on his now messy face. Ferb just blinked. Wow, ''he thought. ''He wasn't joking when he said he was starving! 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle "We're here!" Phelan's voice called. Candace ran to the door. "Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. Phelan and Linda had just arrived home with baby Phineas. "Where's Vivian and Isabella?" Linda asked. Vivian was supposed to be baby-sitting Candace. "Taking a nap," said Candace. "Can I please hold him?" she begged. Linda smiled, and handed her new baby to her daughter. Candace stared at her little brother's face. He looked very much like his father. He had the same, triangle shaped head and everything! 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold This is another future story. It's in the winter. There was a knock on the door. Ferb opened it, and saw Aniket standing there. He had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering, and his cheeks were rosy. "Cold?" Ferb asked. Aniket nodded, his teeth chattering. "Come inside," Ferb offered. "Your step-sister is making cocoa." 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh Goth fell out of her chair, laughing like a hyena--nonstop. Punk shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Once you start laughing, you never stop," she said. 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born Phelan gazed at the infant he held in his arms. It was his new son. Tears came to his eyes as he stared into his boy's eyes. He had the same, deep blue eyes as his father. Then Phelan realized that the child also had the very same, triangular head as well. "He looks just like me..." he whispered. "Amazing." "What should we call him?" Linda asked, her voice tired but happy. Phelan thought for a while. Then he remembered his dear brother, Phineas Pheobus. It was he that had encouraged him to admit his love for Linda. What better way to repay him than to name his nephew after him? he thought. "Phineas," he finally said. "His name should be Phineas." Baby Phineas looked up at his Dad and smiled sweetly, giggling a little. Linda smiled. "Yes," she said. "Phineas it is." 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion Fossy should know what scene this is. ;) I changed it a bit though...and may change it more if/when I actually use it. Suddenly, Phineas moved, and his eyes opened. "Phineas?" Ferb whispered, not believing his eyes. "Hey, bro," said Phineas, smiling weakly at him. "But...you should be..." Ferb started, hardly able to speak. "I know," said Phineas. "I should be dead right now. I was fatally wounded. I guess there was a miracle." Ferb was dumbfounded. He could hardly take it all in. For a minute, he just stayed still, staring at Phineas. Then all at once, he practically tackled Phineas and gave him a big hug, squeezing him tight. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He was too happy. "Can't...breathe..." Phineas wheezed, his eyes bulging. "Sorry," Ferb sniffled. He loosened his hold, but didn't let go. 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished For my TLK x-over. "Phineas," a voice said. Phineas looked up, tears falling from his eyes. Doof-2 stood there, glaring down at him. "What have you done?" he said to the boy. "It...was...an accident..." Phineas said, jumping to his feet. "I-I didn't mean to..." "Of course you didn't," Doof-2 said. "But your father is dead. If it weren't for you, everything would be fine." "W-what am I gonna do?" Phineas asked, sobbing. "Run away and never return," Doof-2 said in a low tone, his eyes flashing. Phineas's own eyes widened. Then he turned around, and dashed away, never looking back. 152. Parody This is a Bitterness Trilogy parody of the viral video Charlie the Unicorn. Please--NO FLAMING! is taking a nap in his room, when his sister walks in. Jessie: Hey, Ferb! Wake up! You sleepy-head! Wakey wakey! Ferb: groan This had better be important... Jessie: I found a map to Candy Mountain! We're going to Candy Mountain! It'll be an adventure! Come, Ferb! Ferb: This is no Candy Mountain. Jessie: I find your lack of faith disturbing. Come, Ferb! him so hard that you hear a rattling sound Ferb: Arrrrg! Fine. to the siblings in a forest. Jessie: Our first stop is over there! walk up to Platyborg, who is randomly standing there. Platyborg: sounding chatter Jessie: He has spoken! He has told us the way! Ferb: I didn't hear any words... to the sibs on a bridge. Ferb: Am I the only one who's covered in splinters? We shouldn't be on this thing... Jessie: Ferb...Ferb...Ferb...Ferb... Ferb: WHAT?! Jessie: We're on a bridge, not a thing. Ferb: <_< to them by the mouth of a cave decorated with candy. Jessie: We're here! Ferb: Huh. I guess it exists. Jessie: You have to go inside, Ferb! Ferb: No. Jessie: But you have to! Ferb: Oh, fine... walks inside the cave. Jessie: Goodbye, Ferb! Ferb: Goodbye? Huh? the cave door closes and everything is pitch black. Ferb: Wait? What? Where-- [He hears footsteps. Ferb: Who's there-- hear him getting beat up. Cut to him back on his bed. Ferb: Where...am I...what...happened? Ugh, they took my kidney! They must've wanted to make cupcakes. End 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom This is an idea for a series of mine...watch out, it's slightly scary (mostly in-context I'm sure). Oh, and they're in wolf form. Ferb-4 cackled as Ferb moaned in pain, and stuggled as the contraption continued to torture him. Suddenly, the boy got an idea. He concentrated hard, and his paws lit up. The light slowly traveled through his body until it made his fur glow. Then, the light wrapped itself around the torture machine--and caused it to explode. Ferb was free! Ferb-4 stared in bewilderment as Ferb growled at him angrily. 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy This is based on Revenge of the Sith. It's for an upcoming project of mine. Alem had no choice now. He kicked Phineas, who fell off the edge and plummeted down into a deep pit. A loud crack was heard, followed by a shout of pain. Phineas had broken his ankle. He tried to climb back up and out of the pit. But when he had finally made it half-way, he slipped and fell. Another loud crack was heard. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Phineas screamed. Now his wrist was broken too. There was no way for him to escape now. As he moaned in pain, Alem peered down at him. Phineas looked up at him, his face screwed up in pain and anger. It looked almost unnatural. "I HATE YOU!" he screeched in an unearthly voice. "You were part of a RESISTANCE, Phineas!" Alem shouted, his voice getting emotional. "You were supposed to HELP people! To STOP the dark side, not JOIN it!" Phineas just continued to groan in pain. His wrist and ankle throbbed. Tears formed in his eyes from the agonizing ache of his injuries, and his breathing became heavier. "I loved you like a little brother," said Alem. "Goodbye, old friend. I shall miss you." And with that, he walked off and left Phineas in the hole. 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Category:Blog posts